The present invention is directed toward fluid pumps in general and more particularly to cyclically operated fluid pumps, to low volume cyclic pumps and to such pumps for use in pumping liquid lubricant. Hereafter, the pumping of liquid lubricant or oil will be discussed. However, the invention is adaptable for use with other liquids and fluids.
In automatic, cyclically operated sometimes motorized oil pumps, precisely controlling the delivered volume of small quantities of oil is difficult. Various low volume pumps are available. But, the range in volume that may be produced by such pumps is often limited by the strength of the motor and/or the capacity of the pump chamber. It is desirable to have an accurately calibratable oil pump capable of pumping in the range of a very small volume to a relatively quite large volume with minimum adjustment steps and maximum accuracy.